


Сицилийский апельсин

by Dr_Law



Category: Katekyou Hitman Reborn!
Genre: AU, M/M, PWP, Psychology
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-29
Updated: 2019-06-29
Packaged: 2020-05-30 19:18:30
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,168
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19409710
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dr_Law/pseuds/Dr_Law
Summary: Они его делили





	Сицилийский апельсин

**Author's Note:**

> Попытка в гангста и роуд-муви.  
> Флешбек-зарисовка к: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19241101

...дорога рябила белыми продольными полосами: быть может, дело было в скорости; быть может, в веществах, в белой сказочной пыли, которую Дино одним решительным вдохом снял с запястья Мукуро – с этой четко очерченной вмятины между костьми указательного и большого пальца. Втянул, распахнул глаза. Лобную кость словно кипятком ошпарило, и Дино выдыхал, выдыхал, выдыхал уже сорок минут, сосредоточившись на влетающих под капот полосах, на собственных расслабленных кистях на руле, вылавливая боковым зрением бесстыдно голые колени Мукуро.

– Отдай, солнца уже почти нет. Ты выглядишь, как идиот, – линза спала, мир оказался на пару тонов светлее и ярче, Рокудо в его рей бенах – в тысячу раз богемнее, изгиб оправы, линии бровей над стеклами, вопиюще влажная ухмылка. – хватит пялиться.

Рокудо можно. Вот так всегда. Дино выдохнул, вернулся взглядом к лобовому стеклу, выдохнул, но его не отпускало. Но это правда – Мукуро можно, а Дино нельзя. Но какого чёрта? И дело вообще не во времени суток. Просто смешок, усмешка, хмыкнул. Дино-то все знает: дело в очках; дело в подаче; дело в той особе женского пола, которая хотела от Дино денег за бензин и номер телефона. Случай похож на тот, что в Ницце: Дино в убогом пиджаке с мятными отворотами, полная безвкусица, и много-много предложений встретиться в неформальной обстановке; почему Мукуро его не сжег вообще – не Дино, этот пиджак?

– Каваллоне, ты же в курсе, что делаешь это вслух?

Блядство.  
Вот именно. Дино прикусил себе язык, но ничего не почувствовал. Ещё раз – по нулям, полное онемением, придавил педаль. Плечо отдалось цепкими пальцами Рокудо, Дино улыбнулся и притерся к бархатному тылу ладони скулой, почувствовал, как взревел мотор, вибрация до кончиков волос, пальцы едва дрогнули на руле, перехватили крепче, локоть лег на раму.

– Я хочу.  
– Сейчас?  
– Да.

Молчание, взгляд в висок, как пуля. Дино, не отвлекаясь, следил за дорогой, но Мукуро смотрел на его лицо, и Каваллоне чувствовал, чувствовал так, как если бы Рокудо проткнул его насквозь и заставил почувствовать; но Дино, вообще-то: не нужна вся эта магия, всё это ведунство и колдовство. Он готов и без иллюзий. Его психика достаточно подвижна. Ну, пластична. В общем, он достаточно восприимчив и без фокусов.

– 190 км/ч, Каваллоне. Ты объебался, да? – когда Рокудо крутым обхватом взялся за коробку передач, чтобы перегнуться к нему, – фокусы. Ты совсем ахуел, Каваллоне, это уже оскорбление, – у Дино встал, это было так эротично. – смертельный номер.

– Ты знаешь, это же тема для докторской, – Мукуро трогал горячую, влажную вену на его виске, – даже для нескольких, – прихватывал губами короткие пряди, замирал, высчитывая пульс, частый, тум-тум-тум. – м-м-м. «Подсознательный аспект создания объектов окружающей действительности фаллической формы», нет, к чёрту, так невозможно.

На обочину слитным движением по диагонали, в тормозную педаль так резко, что волосы Рокудо черной ртутью в лицо. В глаза, до ослепления; и Дино, словно пытаясь согнать морок, на деле – утопая в нем глубже, сгреб куски прядей в кулак, вдохнул глубже, и звук – это был не его, это был Мукуро. Рядом, на ухо, выдохнул бессильно.

– Да, невозможно.

Он напротив, ладони на лице, на бедрах тяжесть, глаза в глаза; в дихромных радужках Каваллоне видел свое отражение, обдолбанное, на грани вменяемости, будто загнанное, неизбежное. В Мукуро не было веществ, но и трезвым он не был тоже, дышал тяжело, смотрел, как в пропасть – пьянел.

– Я тебя хочу, хочу тебя, – ледяные сухие ладони легли на рот, как скотч, брови надломились, Рокудо повел плечами, не то сбросил, не то накинул, чтобы сидело лучше – чужие слова; ну, Каваллоне, заткнись. Ну, заткнись ты нахрен, лучше да, сделай это, вот так: расстегни пуговицу здесь, расстегни ширинку, а потом – рубашку, четыре пуговицы снизу, а потом – снова шорты. Я знаю. Я видел, как ты хочешь. Я всё вижу, Каваллоне.

У Дино не было шансов в этой войне, огонь на поражение – и он его принял, и сделал это просто, по-каваллоновски честно, с выбешивающем Рокудо спокойствием фаталиста поставил перед фактом. Дино вообще не хотел сражений, подписал акт о капитуляции, мирный договор, не вчитываясь в условия; такой непутевый мафиози, какие миллионы, Каваллоне, как ты управляешь семьей.

– Это совершенно разные плоскости, – Дино укладывал слова неровной вязью Мукуро на горло, языком втирал в кожу, поверх следов других и грубых. Тавро от Вендикаре, носи на себе, как память, носи, как кашемир или хлопок, носи, как поцелуи Дино Каваллоне.

Было в этом что-то подростковое: расслабленные кисти Дино в треугольнике кожи, грани – полы расстегнутой рубашки, кисти смуглые, кожа под ними – белая, а под ней – тугие мышцы и жилы, а еще глубже – влажно-красная изнанка. Дино ее видел сквозь непроницаемое стекло в подземной лаборатории Вонголы. Видел, как Мукуро сшивали, распарывали, перекраивали и шили снова, пахло хлоркой, глянцево блестели бока хромированных хирургических инструментов в латексных перчатках; и ни в один шов Каваллоне не был влюблен так сильно, как в этот: от тазовой кости до крайней грани нижнего ребра. Точный повтор магистрали железной цепи, которая сковывала Рокудо и изнутри тоже. Подростковое в машине, в пряную вечернюю жару, напротив апельсиновых рощ. Горьковатый привкус, спелый, упоительный, сочный. Руки по телу, ладони впаяны в талию, Мукуро матерился, потому что сидение узкое. С него соскальзывали колени, дурной Каваллоне из другой плоскости не мог сразу. Он хотел, чтобы Рокудо трясло от всех этих линий-трасс, ласк, которые Дино по нему прокладывал с самозабвенной дотошностью. И никто, никто не мог бы ему запретить.

Раз уж Каваллоне хотел без «фокусов», раз уж Мукуро мог исполнять желания.

И быстро, и нет, время – относительно. Не влезает в минуты соприкосновение рта со ртом, не измерить длительность касаний, сколько не засекай, кусок реальности – прохладное стекло на циферблате часов, когда Дино тылом ладони вел от пупка до точки между ключиц, и Мукуро прогнутой спиной раскрывал навстречу диафрагму. Ладонь, крепко обнимающая шею, большой палец на тонкой, как калька, коже под подбородком. Сейчас Рокудо должен был сказать какую-то дрянь, но он молчал, только навалился сильнее, чтобы снять шорты, пока Дино шарил сбоку ладонью в поисках рычага, – они падали назад – или вперед, – и матерились, и Каваллоне заржал, потому что завод часов зацепился за шлейку сзади.

В Мукуро не было веществ, но и трезвым он не был тоже, а был бы – к херам такие декорации, он не для этого мариновался в банке.

– А зачем?  
– Заткнись, Каваллоне. Займись делом. Доктор херовых наук.

Целуй, Каваллоне, глубже. Держи, Каваллоне – крепче. Вот тебе бедра, вот – резинка, ты справишься?  
О, Дино справится. Дино справлялся, даже в таком одуревшем состоянии, а может, в нем и было дело: голые инстинкты; пульс под двести; И упаковку открыл с первого раза, да еще и одной рукой, потому что вторая – она занята, ею нужно обнимать Рокудо. Держать его под ладонью, гладить прогиб поясницы, трогать отпечатки звеньев цепи, приглаживать копчик и ниже. Нужно готовить к тому, что у них скоро случится секс, в который Дино вложит всё, что хочется сказать, и Мукуро его не заткнет. Ничего не получится обнулить, потому что Каваллоне, он: делает и не спрашивает, ставит перед фактом и не спрашивает, подписывает договоры и не спрашивает об условиях. Он такой, что переводит резинки, натягивает на пальцы, а на них – Рокудо, и это правда невыносимо, так невозможно. Ме-ха-ни-ка. Е-щё, е-щё. 

Влажнел воздух, тяжелел, ветра не было. Густое прелое марево. Мукуро вытянулся на руке, опираясь ладонью о изголовье уложенного на лопатки кресла. Хорошо, что нет крыши. Рокудо бы непременно ударился, подумал Дино. С его ростом, с его движениями – резкими и такими, словно это была пытка, словно скольжение нужно преодолеть. Ожидание – перетерпеть, словно эта боль стоит хоть сотой из той, что он уже пережил. И он двигался, нанизанный на пальцы. Волосы были вокруг, липли ко всему. Дино приподнялся, сменил угол проникновения, оттянул изнутри как-то по-особенному, иначе с чего бы Рокудо так звучал сквозь зубы, почти скулежом. Не с этого же взгляда, не с того, как самозабвенно Каваллоне поймал губами сеченые сухие концы, целуя. Как упирался ему стояком в изнанку голого бедра, а второй ладонью трогал там, где Мукуро очень нужно, чтобы было, и Дино это знал. Долго-долго, упоительно долго, вверх-вниз, внутрь и вглубь. Качели, и цитрусом тянуло так пьяно, и... 

Такой красивый.  
Фетишист.

Рокудо без шелухи иллюзий. Рокудо открытый, выкупанный потом, впаянный в затухающий закатный пейзаж. Рокудо принимающий.

– Ка-ва-ло-не.

Все похоже на транс. Дино выкинуло на поверхность, в реальность: полную затекшей спины; липнущей к ней футболки; влажной ладони; болезненного, стучащего жаром возбуждения, выкручивающего изнутри до головокружение; И нужно было снова открывать резинку. И теперь Каваллоне делал это, используя рот – как он это делает, ну к.а.к? Это же такая порнография. Такой шаблон, зубами, взгляд из-под спавшей на глаза медовой челки. Они были хуже, чем подростки, потому что у Каваллоне обязательств, дел и ответственности – как у старика, а психологический возраст Мукуро, даже с учетом проведенных в стекле годах, измеряется трехзначными числами. И всё же, возня рук между ног, работающий забытый двигатель, трасса в огнях, и поцелуи... Волосы Мукуро, блядстство, везде. 

Освобождение, напряжение. Дино медлил, но держал Рокудо навесу. Тот тоже замер, с заведенной за спину, придерживающей у основания рукой. Взгляд проваливался куда-то Рокудо под зрачки, сквозь разноцветную пленку радужек, он балансировал на грани, и всё-таки провалился, неизбежно. Дал силе тяжести сделать их сомкнутыми один к одному деталями. Жгло изнутри, хорошо – это очень мало словами, потому что Дино захлестывало несколькими жаркими волнами одновременно. Мукуро держал на его ребрах ладонь, ловил клеткой пальцев бешеный сердечный бит, не разводя болезненно сведенных бровей, пока Дино грязной ароматной рукой не коснулся его лица, – отпустил, и всё, сорвало. Тысяча раз механика, миллион раз техника. Дино не понимал, зачем, когда всё было проще. То, что между ними происходило – было проще. Каваллоне двинулся вверх, он держал Рокудо, – или держался за него, – дробил его на части частотой ритма. Каждый – звенящий чистый удар по нервным окончаниям, остались только колебания, только эти движения; Дино не умел иначе, и в этом он весь. Бескомпромиссный до смеха, которого нет, а есть только дрожащий горизонт, падающее в его линию солнце. Солнце под руками, раскаленное, липкое, сильное. Солнце, которое оплавляет его изнутри, выгнувшись, выругавшись, потянувшись рукой навстречу, – линия становится пунктиром, коренится вбок и пульсирует, чернеет, и Мукуро лишь на миг задержался на краю прежде, чем ослепнуть и рухнуть, пронизанный горячечной, очистительной тьмой.

Рисунок на влажном плече Каваллоне – это часть кожи, ни одной шероховатости. Он спросил, почему Мукуро усмехается. Его наконец отпустило, оргазм промыл мозги похлеще чашки двойного эспрессо, Рокудо обвел пальцев «K» – тоже меченный.

Так нелепо, так по-настоящему, реалистично до одури. И Каваллоне, со своими прямыми, как рельсы, чувствами. И секс, как будто им по 15, а это летнее путешествие к морю на родительской машине. Первые минеты, первый косяк, романтика пубертата, которой не было у обоих; и эта душная, резко упавшая, как любая южная, ночь. Каваллоне был отвратительно беззаботен. Выглядел, как незнающее бед дитя Средиземноморья. Мукуро тяжело вздохнул: период его реабилитации был строго лимитирован Савадой – вот уж кому помешало бы иметь поменьше забот. Мукуро готов был расщедриться, блеснуть великодушием и избавить себя от долженствования Вонголе. Но. Но... Сыграно было красиво, с вызволением, с кольцом Ада, предложением, от которого нельзя отказаться. 

Глядя на Каваллоне, Мукуро не мог не думать о том, что, не смотря на все вербально выражаемые сомнения в его умственных способностях, и в нём, и в Саваде Тсунаёши, чувствовалась железная общность воспитания Реборна.

Кстати об этом.  
– Поехали, а.  
Голос вернись, обрети силу, стань тверже, изгони эту томность.

– Блять, ну, я же в отпуске.  
– Я тоже, вообще-то.  
– Ну, да.

Ну да, тоже верно, они ведь уже закончили с делами. Дела лежали в багажнике: пять чемоданов белых, снежных дел и одна голова в придачу. Дино был в отпуске, Мукуро был в вынужденном отпуске, адаптационный период, – всё, на что согласился Савада. «Постепенное погружение в семейную ситуацию» – так и сказал: «семейная ситуация». Мукуро боялся, что у него швы треснут. Так было смешно. Этот такой понимающий добрый Савада. Нужно было помочь Дино разрулить дела с «Сицилийским апельсином». Ну, как помочь. Присмотреть. Дьявол Савада Тсунаёши – подослал его как двойного агента.  
Апельсин – заброшенный завод при гектарах разросшихся апельсиновых полей, маленький цех, десять старательных талантливых человек, которых уже никто никогда не найдет, потому что нечего находить; Савада был озабочен тем, что их сельскохозяйственная деятельность далека от легальной, так и оказалось.

– А вообще жалко.  
Ладонь Каваллоне тронулась с проема меж лопаток ниже.  
– Это все пропадает. Ты посмотри.  
Рокудо повернулся плечом и подбородком, фары оказались включенными – две белые прямые рвали ровные ряды посадок. Синие, в свете ночи, листы, и тяжелые крупные плоды, похожие на рождественские игрушки. Небрежно махнул кистью.  
– Забирай.

Повел плечом, потянулся, чтобы перелезть на заднее сидение. Дино почти не пялился, галантно подал ему шорты, проморгался, а Рокудо не сдержал смешка:

– Уже заляпал. 

Вывернули на трассу, Мукуро с наслаждением вытянул ноги, одной ступней упираясь в панель между креслами. Каваллоне расслабленно положил ладонь на бархатный подъем стопы. Мукуро спросил из лени больше, чем из интереса:

– Только что ты будешь с этим делать? Продолжишь их маленький домашний бизнес?

Дино кинул взгляд в зеркало заднего вида, чтобы видеть Рокудо, который не воспользовался ни единой деталью гардероба. Его черные волосы, летящие в ночь. Кабриолет.

– Давно хотел плантацию. Отстрою дом и буду сбегать сюда от прелестей цивилизации..

– С собраний Альянса, ага. – перебил Мукуро, Дино рассмеялся. Беспощадные жернова савадовских реформ не обошли реликтовую мафиозную клановость, с его подачи теперь все было по-другому, – и в конце концов, сельский домик превратится в непреступный замок.

Дино поморщился.

– Ну, нет, для этого есть поместье.

– В очередной наркотический рай?  
Опять мимо.

– В лабораторию военного образца, занимающуюся разработкой оружия массового поражения?

Дино снова рассмеялся и абсолютно кинематографичным движением головы откинул челку. Да так, что Мукуро решил: от пары гектаров, засаженных сицилийскими апельсинами, с Вонголы точно не убудет.


End file.
